The present invention relates to the field of mechanized scalers used in dentistry, and more particularly to the field of vibrating scalers whose vibration is for example obtained by means of air-driven devices.
Multiple embodiments/modes of air-driven scalers are currently known, for example those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,190 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29687 as well as FR 2,525,893 and FR 2,505,172.
In general, these scalers are expensive products, and, although devices for rapid connection to the leads of the dental unit have been developed, they require on the part of the dentist, when he wishes to change the curette depending on the work to be performed, detaching of the curette which is most often fixed by screwing, and its replacement with the one which is suitable for the next work.
A significant loss of time results. Furthermore, the detachment and re-attachment of the curettes presents non-negligible risks of cross-contamination, for example by the risk of the dentist or his assistant pricking themselves when unscrewing the curette.